Exemplary embodiments herein generally relate to a seating assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a rear seating assembly including a four-bar linkage which allows the seating assembly to be easily adjusted to enhance cargo storage within the vehicle.
A typical seating assembly for a vehicle includes a rear seat having a seat base and a seat back. In order to increase the space in the storage compartment behind the known rear seat, the seat back may be folded downwardly in the direction of the seat base. It is desirable to fold the seat back completely down on the seat base such that a rear surface of the seat back is generally parallel with the storage compartment floor. A typical folding rear seat for a sedan or coupe employs a simple pivot which only allows the seat back to swing in a circular arc downwardly toward the seat base. In many instances, the head rest provided on the folding rear seat back can collide with the front seat, particularly in compact vehicles or when the front seat is in an extreme rear position or reclined. This sometimes requires the removal of the headrest or expensive/heavy folding headrest mechanisms.